Fatal Host Club
by Ahria Hikari
Summary: What happens when Tamaki get's hold of an old brochure for a mystery tour, and wants to take his daughter with him? Nothing, Haruhi won't go. But when Tamaki doesn't contact Haruhi for an entire day, she goes to find him. TamakixHaruhi
1. Chapter 1 Where in the World is Tamaki?

"Haruhi!" _Just great, Tamaki-sempai._

"Hey sempai, what is it?" I yawned. _I can't believe I fell asleep at our club meeting today. Tamaki-sempai did to but he doesn't need much to get hyper and annoying._

"Listen Haruhi my old man just showed me this brochure for a mystery tour! This one is about a team of novelists who mysteriously disappeared! Let's go!"

"Sempai that tour ended like 19 years ago. Anyway, I don't have the time to go to some decaying mansion. I have homework, laundry, dishes, and bathroom duties to get done." _Wow, now that I think about it, I have to do more than that since Dad is out of town._

"But Haruhi, I want to spend more time with my daughter."

"Look sempai, I can't go. But you sound excited. Why don't you go, take some pictures, and then show me when you get back. You know show me proof it's fun." Tamaki perked up and smiled.

"Yes, yes, that's brilliant. I'll come to your place when I get back!" With that the simpleton was off.

**That Night!**

I opened my eyes slowly and glared at my vibrating cell phone. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hi, Haruhi just wanted to tell you I'm going in!" I looked at the clock.

"Sempai, it's midnight. Do it in the morning its dangerous."

"Oh, I'll be fine. Bye, Haruhi!"

"Wait, sem—" Tamaki hung up. _Great, I hope he breaks his nails. Rich people care about that… don't they?_

_Noon, and still no call from Tamaki. I wonder if he's okay._ I had just finished scrubbing the bathroom when the clock had signaled noon_. He is either sleeping, or lost in that odd mansion. I better call._ I took out my phone and dialed. No answer. I tried his house.

"Hello?" An old woman answered.

"Ah, uh, yes hello. Um, may I speak with, um, Master Tamaki?" _What the heck am I supposed to say to rich people!?_

"I'm sorry, but the Master has not returned from his trip. May I take a message?"

"No, that's okay. Thank you, goodbye," I slammed my phone shut. _Well he can't be hurt, probably enjoying himself. Why am I so worried? I told him to go, and he was so excited._ I turned and left the sparkling bathroom and headed for the kitchen. I reached over to the first dirty dish and went back to work.

The clock chimed nine as I shut my notebook. _Still no call from Tamaki-sempai. This wasn't like him. _I opened my desk drawer and took out the brochure Tamaki-sempai gave me. _Two hour walk… I'm going, just to check on him._

The house looked so, dead. It seemed like even the lightest rain could send it crashing down. _Maybe I should come in the morning. But, Tamaki-sempai still hadn't called. And a rescue team wouldn't wait, so neither should I!_ I turned on my flashlight and walked to the door wondering what happened to Tamaki-sempai.


	2. Chapter 2 Oniichama

_**Okay guys, I have realized that to make this story work I need to change something from the previous chapter. Tamaki was talking about the missing research team right? That has to change, I just couldn't figure out how to edit my chapter ^_^;. Anyway really it's just a mystery tour, and Tamaki really tells Haruhi that the tour was about the Goddess Ameterasu and God Susawo. So yeah on with the story! :D**_

Tamaki slipped his phone into his pocket and shinned his light on the door. A sign was hanging lazily on one of its two nails. 'Haruko Manor'. Tamaki smiled and opened the door to the smell of damp wood. Clicking on his flashlight and positioning his shoulder bag he stepped in. Beams from the ceiling lay on the floor, the wood boards of the floor were fractured and had collapsed a little at the beams weight. Tamaki took a step in and a board collapsed beneath him. His foot slipped into the new hole and he fell down onto the dusty floor. Tamaki felt something warm trickle down his leg, the boards had probably cut his leg on the way down.

"Are you okay Oniichama?" Tamaki looked up to see a little girl in a red kimono, her black hair flowed down to her knees and she had Japanese style bangs. "Oniichama?" She asked again.

"Um, I'm fine. But what are you doing here little girl?" Tamaki smiled pulling his leg out, which was covered in blood.

"Oniichama! You're injured!" The little girl ran up and began to examine the wound.

"Don't worry its just a scratch, now answer my question please."

"Ehh? Um, I live here."

"Live… here?"

"Yep, come with me I have some bandages in my room. " The little girl tried to help Tamaki stand, then began to lead him through a door and down a long hallway. From the ceiling dangled spirit tags with the kanji for sun written on them. The little girl then turned to a wall and opened a secret panel. Inside was a dimly lit stairway leading down deeper into the mansion. They descended into the darkness when they finally arrived at an underground forest.

"Oh wow!" Tamaki said in awe.

"This is my room…"

"Its amazing!"

"Oniichama?" The girls voice became quiet.

"Yeah?" Tamaki turned around and gasped.

"Why did you leave me?"


	3. Chapter 3 Camera Obscura

The door creaked open and the sound of wood hitting rock echoed through the room. I looked down to see a hole in the floor. Something dark coated the jagged edges. I shined my flashlight on the hole to see bright red blood, it looked fresh. I side stepped the break in the floor and ducked under a nearby fallen beam. Wood creaked beneath my feet as I explored the large lobby for signs of Tamaki.

"Miss, you shouldn't be here." I turned in alarm to see a little boy in a black kimono. His blond hair went down to his shoulders and looked a bit unkempt.

"Who… are you?"

"You have to get out now!" The little boy ran up and grasped my arm in a death grip, "You have to get out before—" The boy stopped, his eyes were filled with horror.

"What's wrong?" I looked behind me where a folding screen stood. I looked back and the boy was gone. I looked back at the folding screen, still nothing. What had frightened the boy so much? This place was getting creepy; I should have waited till it was light out. I took a step forward and kicked something forward. I shined my light at it thinking about the possibility of it being a skull. Place was dead enough for one. It was a skull, thank goodness, instead my light reflected off the lens of a camera. I picked up the large, old fashioned camera and examined it. The lens was unscratched and there was a full strip of film inside. Also there was a piece of paper stuck to the bottom of the camera. It was written in two different childish scrawls.

_Where was father hiding this?_

_I don't know but he gave it to me yesterday. Said it was a way to see the dead._

_Why did he give it to you?_

_You jealous?_

_No, just wanted to know._

_You're no fun to tease Susawo._

_Just answer my question Ame._

… _Well he said it was how I would see you after… you know._

_I understand… but you wont need it. I'll get rid of it later._

_But we could see mother._

_She wouldn't want you to use such a dark, unknown, occultist object to see her. She'd want you to see her with your own spiritual ability._

… _Your right._

The letter or journal or whatever it was finished on an incomplete note. I pocketed the page turned back to the folding screen. A cut face stared back.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed jumping back. A board broke beneath my foot and it fell into the floor. The face I saw belonged to a teen boy with whip marks all over his body.

"Where are the sun and the storm?" He moaned, reaching for me.


	4. Chapter 4 First Encounter

**Yay hiatus! Sorry it takes me so long to update and the updates are short. But school is over now so hopefully I can get more done. Well so far I got everything for the story in my head accept the most important part… the ending. Usually I come up with endings first but not this time. -_- This is going to be fun…**

As he fully left the shadows I could see his kimono it had the kanji for sun painted in blood all over it. He had tattered black hair. His fingers were bent in ways I didn't think possible and he left bloody footprints in his wake.

"The sun, it will shine again." He moaned, as his hand got closer. I screamed and he recoiled a bit. I lifted the strange camera I had obtained and was about to chuck it when, it went off. The man screamed in agony covering his eyes, or what was left of them, from the flash. I took another picture and he stumbled farther back. As he bent over to shield his face I got up, with little ease, and dashed for the front door. I grabbed the handle and time seemed to stop.

_**It's too late you can't go this way. She sealed this exit.**_

I stood there shocked. It was the boy's voice. I looked around but couldn't see him.

"The sun… The SUN!" I looked back to the teen as he began his advance again. I looked behind him to see that the folding screen was gone and an entrance replaced it. Or the screen hid the entrance, but I couldn't care less. I ran towards it with high hopes I would probably find a hiding place deeper in the mansion. And possibly Tamaki. I took a picture of the ghost-demon-person thing to force him to recoil. I then ran into a long hallway with spirit tags swinging from the ceiling like small ghosts. I kept running towards a mirror in the middle of a fork in the hall. I checked the reflection to see if the ghost was behind me. He wasn't but I wasn't either. It was my face, but it wasn't me. Instead my reflection showed me in with long hair pinned up and wearing a red kimono.

"SUN! STORM!" The ghost was caught in the reflection for a split second then he disappeared. But I could tell he was still approaching. I went down the right fork and opened the first door on my left. Inside was a small tattered chair on top of a platform the kanji for storm scratched crudely on its back. Behind the chair on my left was a door only made for a small child. I ran to it, opened it and crawled through. On the other side was a room filled with debris, I couldn't find a single clue to tell me what the room used to be. I crawled into a tangle of fallen and broken beams and curled into a ball hoping the darkness would hide me.

"Sun… I'm sorry. Forgive my family and me. Don't kill us…" I heard the ghost whimper as he entered the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Deeper Into Darkness

**Okay I tried making it longer, but spreads out the text making it look like less, which kind of bugs me but whatever. I trying to space it out to keep you guessing but still make the chapters long. But it's proving to be difficult for me. So here you go, and I keep trying.**

I held my breath and my heart began to beat faster and the ghost finished walking through the wall into the room.

"We stopped the rain for you…" The boy wandered past me and through another wall. I waited for a bit to make sure he wasn't coming back. I wiggled out of my hiding spot when something touched my leg. I looked down holding back a gasp. I photo lied on my leg that probably came from the camera. The picture was of the teen. But something was different. There was some kind of rope around his neck like a noose. A whip maybe? I pocketed the photo looked around. There was a door behind some rocks on the north end of the room and the entrance I came from to the east. To cause as little noise as possible I chose the door I came through last. It was the strange throne room I walked up to the small throne to find a small diary.

_If they hate me so much why do they worship me?_

_The villagers always gave me dirty looks of disgust. Yet they pray to me. Just because I'm named Susawo doesn't mean I am the storm god. Yet no one but me see this. Why pray to me for rain, if in the end you will force me to die. I'm not a god… I'm not a god._

It looked like the other diary pages had been torn out or too worn to read. I placed down the diary and continued to search the room. Who did that diary belong to? Was he some child who had the power of a god that the shrine worshipped? What was this shrines purpose? I looked under a table with some empty offering jars to find a trap door in the floor. I opened it up to see a small passage only big enough to crawl through. I jumped in and crawled across the dirt to another trap door. I opened it and hopped up. This trap door was different on the outside it had a lock. I crawled out from under another table with offering jars on top of it into a large room. Not a sign of decay or destruction touched this room. It was covered in gold and red silks everywhere. A large throne with the kanji for sun engraved with bronze was on the back of the golden throne. Who was so vain to have a room like this? Bells hung near a door opposite of the chair like they have at shrines to get the attention of the gods. Another small door was next to the throne on the opposite side then the last one. I walked over to the small door and leaned down to open it.

"It's time to rest…" I felt a cold weight on my shoulder. I slowly turned to see a transparent hand. I yelped trying to knock it off. "No, play time is over." I followed the hand to see a face. It was a woman with a burned face staring back. I lifted the camera and took a shot. She screamed in pain and let go covering her face. "The fire, little one, the fire!" She wailed. I ran for the entrance near the bells and burst through. I ran down the hall and a little girl blocked my path.

"The ritual…" She whispered. Her red kimono was ripped and darkened by blood near the rips. "Why did he lie?." The girl continued walking closer hands reaching for me. My heart began to beat rapidly and I began to hyperventilate. Suddenly wolves appeared around her and pounced at me. I shielded myself and screamed.

_Twins, a boy and girl. The girl was worshipped and loved. The boy hated and rejected. _

"_I'll always love you Susawo." The girl said._

_The girl smiled as she was sealed in a cave._

_Lightning._

_Blood and bodies._

_Darkness._


	6. Chapter 6 Twisted Mirror

I opened my eyes to find myself in the room full of rubble, where I had hid myself from the whipped teen. But for some reason it was less... messy. I went through the small door back into the dirty Storm Throne Room. I went back to the trap door in the ground trying to return to the Sun Throne Room. When I reached the trap door leading back up I found it to be locked.

"Leave at once!" A voice called from above toward me. I left immediately as to not anger the ghost... if it was a ghost. Who am I kidding everything in this place is a ghost! I gave another look around the Storm Throne room trying to find another place to look for Tamaki or an exit. There was the door back into the tagged hallway and the door that led to the rubble room. I entered back into the hallway and decided to check the other fork. As I passed the mirror I glanced at myself. My own reflection looked back at me. I walk on and tried to open the door in the other fork. Locked, I guess it led to the Sun Throne Room. I began to head back to the ruble room when I caught a glimpse of something in the mirror. Tamaki stood near a wall in the mirrors reflection. He looked terrified as he ran toward the mirror. I turned around to see a ghostly version of Tamaki run right through me and into the mirror. I collapsed in a sudden chill, I turned my head to glance at the mirror and saw Tamaki running toward the door leading to the entrance hall. Or was he? Was he running deeper into the mansion? Through the mirror? I placed my hand against the glass willing it to show me its secrets. Nothing happened, I didn't pass through the glass. The mirror didn't even wobble. I sat on the dusty, damp floor staring at my reflection in frustration.

"Is it really that hard to figure out?" I said... wait no I didn't. I watched as my reflection smiled a cruel smile and its bangs covered it eyes. Wait, I'm not doing anything! What's going on? The other me stood up and exited the mirror, literally. I watched as dust puffed around her feet as she stepped into the hallway.

"W-what the heck are you?" I found myself whispering.

"I... am you."


	7. Chapter 7 Friend or Foe?

Well its been awhile since my last update so let's hope I remember everything.

"I don't believe you are even worthy of saving Tamaki, and anyway he's not in this world anymore," my other said laughing.

"Where's Tamaki!" I shouted, no matter how freaky this thing was I would find Tamaki.

"He's... with her," my others expression quickly changed to disgust.

"W-who's her?" I asked.

"Ameterasu, or at least her last incarnation. She is not satisfied with the way things turned out with the ritual. She will use Tamaki to do what Susawo couldn't" Other said folding her arms and scowling.

"Wait, if you are me... then how do you know all this?"

"I'm the you that would have been born_**if**_the ritual had been completed."

"The ritual?" I asked standing up and walking up to Other.

"I-I have said too much," Other said turning back to the mirror, "No matter how much I want the ritual to be complete and for Ameterasu to continue through our generations... I can't allow this blasphemous ritual to take place. But there isn't much I can do... but take you farther back. But I need you to gather some things for me."

"How can I trust you?"

"Well that's a silly question. Asking if you can trust yourself." Other laughed. Suddenly the room shook and the mirror rippled, "Dammit, she's found me! I must go. Run Haruhi! I'll try to hold her off." Other pulled a paper talisman from her jacket and slap it onto the mirror and began to chant.

"W-what do I need to get for you?" I stuttered as I watched the mirror wobble again.

"I need something of Tamaki's and something of Ameterasu's. Now go!" Other began to sweat as she began to chant the incantation more fiercely. I took off at a run back down the hall toward the wall where Tamaki had appeared from, maybe there was a trap door. Suddenly I tripped. I landed on my stomach my hands slid across the wood floor gathering scrapes. I looked behind me to see I had tripped on a wolf. It snarled and jumped on top of me. I screamed and rolled onto my back forcing it to back off a little. I kicked the hound's snout, it yelped as it ran off, but more wolves quickly replaced it. I had enough time to stand and get my barrings. The wolves were blocking the wall where Tamaki came from and the hall back to the mirror. I saw Other, her clothes were ripped and blood coated the floor and mirror. Every time the mirror shook another cut appeared. One of the wolves howled and they all began to advance. I turned and ran toward the front lobby. I burst through the door, the room was clear of pillars and rubble. Even the holes caused by Tamaki and I were gone. I shut the door behind me and braced it with a nearby dresser. Hopefully it would hold back the beasts. I looked around the room for another path, ignoring the entrance assuming it was still locked. Then I noticed the hook on the wall was now holding something. It was the mask of a wolf, beautifully crafted with red and white coating the fur around the face. I walked over to it and pulled it down. The wall suddenly rotated ninety degree's and revealed a hallway. I stepped through the door as I heard the dresser begin to give way to the force of the wolves. I removed the mask from the hook and the wall shut behind me, the hook facing me. I looked around the hallway and noticed, it was a porch. The night sky sparkled on a stream leading to the river at the front of the house. Sakura blossom trees swayed in the breeze. I looked up at the full moon overhead, it was in the exact position it was in when I entered the mansion. Hours had probably passed, yet it looked as if time had stopped for the world. Or had an entire day gone by? I wandered down the small steps leading down to the grassy garden. A swing squeaked from it's tree next to a pond filled with lily pads. A path flowed around the trees, lit by small lanterns hanging from the trees.

"I wish Ame would forgive herself..." I turned to see the boy from before. His hair was a bit shorter though, and he was accompanied by a man covered in markings.

"Well, she does have to kill the person she loves most." The man said as he caught a falling petal.

"But, it's for the greater good. To calm the Gods. Why can't... she..." The boy began to cry. The man looked down at the boy. He knelt down and embraced the shaking child.

"No matter what your destiny, you will always be my son. And Ame will always be my daughter. Nothing will change that."

"Then... w-why can't... you-"

"You know I can't stop this fate... the village would be in an uproar. We wouldn't be safe. Please understand Susawo."

"Then maybe we-"

"Susawo enough!" The man said standing, "Enough..."

"...I'm sorry father."


End file.
